Compatibility
by Aracknitor
Summary: He didn't sign up for this. Well he did, but he didn't agree to let them shove a computer program in his head! Well it could be worse. Said computer could have been an idiot. Instead she is rude, egotistical, a smart-ass, and fiercely loyal to her teammates... okay the last one isn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

"Normal text with quotes": Human talking

 _'Italics with partial quotes': Human thoughts_

 **"Bold text with quotes": AI talking**

 ** _'Bold Italics with partial quotes': AI thoughts_**

 **Bold: ANs**

Compatibility Chapter 1

On the Mother of Invention Leonard Church the Director and Aiden Price the Counselor of project freelancer were in a room both having witnessed a miracle. "Allison…" The director muttered looking at the black armored AI Fragment.

 **"No! She isn't HER she is MY beta!"** The Alpha AI shouted standing protectively in front of the other AI.

 **"The hell I'm 'yours' cock-bite!"** Beta shouted back at Alpha

 **"Oi I'm trying to keep you safe here Bitch"**

 **"Oh yeah from what? A scary mute monster out to kidnap AI? Please you couldn't protect a kitten"** Beta responded like the person she is based off of would.

 **"No from him!"** Alpha said pointing to the director.

During all of this the Director's thoughts were racing, mostly about the fact that while she was called 'beta' she was still the mem-No! she WAS Alison, she was just an AI version of her, and If an AI could replicate her so closely then he could bring her back.

"Director" The Counselor said having been watching the interactions with a data-pad he has been typing away on. "I was running the tests and the newest agent has a 90% compatibility towards the Beta AI"

90% compatibility? That was higher than the compatibility of any other freelancer towards the Alpha. Maybe it would be better to assign Beta to said Freelancer. After all Beta was a fragment, much easier to duplicate than the Alpha. "Very well counselor have him prepped for implantation" No point in delaying.

The Counselor nodded "Agent Washington is being notified as we speak"

 _ **This is just a prologue. I'm an amateur writer but if this gets enough support I will continue it**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 ** _(Edit) I changed the prologue and made it chapter one to fit my story plan_**

 **(Edit 2) More changes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the delay. I would say I had real life shit that got in the way but I was just lazy.**

 **Also for those who want to know I will be doing this as a multi-story series like canon RvB. This is going to be season 1 which will be Wash and Beta working together and getting used to each other's eccentricities.**

 **And feel free to offer suggestions for the story, I might not do them but I will read and consider them**

 **One last thing: I changed Chapter 1 again**

 **Anyway enough rambling, on to the story!**

"Normal text with quotes": Human talking

 _'Italics with partial quotes': Human thoughts_

 **"Bold text with quotes": AI talking**

 ** _'Bold Italics with partial quotes': AI thoughts_**

 ***Bold with asterisks*: Brief actions or sounds**

 **Bold: ANs**

Compatibility Chapter 2

Agent Washington sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, which apparently now has an AI in it.

When the staff of Project Freelancer notified him that instead of being briefed by the director on the bridge, he was to report to the med-bay (which they had to tell him where it was) to be prepped for AI implantation he was understandably concerned.

It took the medical staff with the help of Aiden Price on video call a half hour to explain that he was somehow extremely compatible with an AI they had, and that by implanting it in his UNSC-standard neural implants **(AN 1)** his combat prowess would rise exponentially.

Even then it took another 15 minutes for them to explain that implanting an AI in him was safe as it was technically a fragment of a whole AI, and that it would be even safer because of their compatibility **(AN 2)**.

So here he was with a killer headache and feeling just as skilled as before.

 _'Maybe they were just messing with me'_ He thought _'They probably just put a slave program in there'_

 ** _'If by slave program you mean I'm going to make you my bitch then your god damn right'_** A female voice that definitely wasn't his rang out in his head giving him a head ache and making him hold his head as he looked around the oddly empty recovery room in panic

"Wh-Who the hell said that!" Wash said looking around for the speaker

 **"Me numb-nuts!"** The voice said before there was a flash of black light and a small figure in Black Mark VI armor appeared in front of Wash with her arms crossed **"Ya know the AI in your head"**

In hindsight he should have figured that out but you try getting a computer shoved in your head and not being disoriented for a little while "Okay sorry about that I'm just a little disoriented I'm Agent Washington and since we'll be working together I think I should know your name?" The last part was said more as a question than anything else.

 **"Oh great you're a wimp, *Sigh* ah well at least you're a good shot and decent with knifes, I can work with that. I'm Beta"**

"Wait how the hell did you know that!" Wash said, startled that she somehow knew that

 **"I'm in your head idiot. I know everything that you know and everything in your suits storage, speaking of what the hell is with all this cat shit?"** Beta responded with a mocking tone of voice

Before Agent Washington could respond the recovery room door opened and the Director and Counselor walked in with, The Counselor with a neutral look and The Director with an odd-look in-between dissatisfied and satisfied.

"Ah Agent Washington. Beta. It is good you two are up how are you feeling?" The Counselor asked with a neutral smile

"Um... fine I guess. Is-Is this really my AI? Was there a mix up or something?"

 **"OI! The hell's wrong with me!?"**

"No Agent Washington I can assure you that Beta is the perfect AI for you" The Counselor calmly answered while ignoring the angry AI

"Ok… it's just you said that we were compatible and she doesn't seem anything like me" Wash replied with a worried expression

"I can assure you that our tests are very accurate" This time the director responded in his sophisticated southern accent

"Well if you say so… so what's next? And why is the recovery room so empty?" Washington couldn't help but ask

"Because Agent Washington," The Director answered with a ghost of a smile "This is a secondary recovery, designed for use if the primary one is damaged, you are here because until further notice you will not be assigned missions with the other Agents, instead you will go on solo-ops so we can properly study the relationship between you and the Beta AI"

 **(AN 1):** ** _I'm assuming that the implants are standard_**

 **(AN 2):** ** _Believe it or not but this isn't complete bullshit, one example is that both Texas and Washington have put their own lives in danger to protect the Reds and Blues. Tex sacrificed her own life (and almost Juniors) to end the war to protect them at the end of season 5, and Wash caused a cave-in to stop Locus from getting them (well most of them) at the end of season 11_**

 **And that is done! I am sorry for the delay but I just didn't have much drive to write this recently.**

 **Now don't get me wrong I won't be giving up on this, but updates will be infrequent and unscheduled.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and will wait either patiently, impatiently, or even uncaringly**

 **Please review or I'll shoot you in the head and feed you to the Meta. No I don't know if he eats people but do you want to find out? Didn't think so**


End file.
